


Wake Up Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Infidelity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set on Earth before the Final Five discovered Dylan and became the Final Five</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Alone

She's naked on a lab table with his head between her thighs. Her fingers twist through his hair and she urges him forward until his tongue slides deeper into her. Fingers join his tongue and he can feel her thighs against his cheeks. His teeth graze up through her wetness before his mouth opens to suck a kiss from the only lips she's let him touch.

As his fingers pump and he coats his tongue with her taste she scratches marks on his shoulders that will still be there when they'll struggle to look at each other the next day.


End file.
